elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Song of Pelinal, Book VII
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 1 |oblivion/value = 150 |oblivion/id = }} Series The Song of Pelinal, Book VII is one of the eight volumes of The Song of Pelinal. *''The Song of Pelinal, Book I'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book II'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book III'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book IV'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book V'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VI'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VII'' *''The Song of Pelinal, Book VIII'' Locations Oblivion *Leyawiin in Southern Books. *Top floor of the Mystic Archives, Arcane University *Bottom floor of the Priory of the Nine, next to the basement door, in the bookcase along with all the other volumes after the Priory is reinstated. Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude, on a shelf in a room with many musical instruments within it. *Fort Neugrad Prison, on a table. *Hall of the Dead, Whiterun, on a bookshelf in Andurs' room. *Temple of the Divines, Solitude – Every volume is available. *Temple of Mara, Riften – All eight volumes can be found on a bookshelf. *Valtheim Towers, in the northern tower. *Viola Giordano's House, Windhelm, on a bookshelf. Contents Note: This fragment comes from a manuscript recovered from the ruins of the [[Alessian Order]'s monastery at Lake Canulus, which dates it to sometime prior to the War of Righteousness (1E 2321). However, textual analysis suggests that this fragment actually preserves a very early form of the Song, perhaps from the mid-sixth century.] so after many battles with Umaril's allies, where dead Aurorans lay like candlelight around the throne, the Pelinal became surrounded by the last Ayleid sorcerer-kings and their demons, each one heavy with varliance. The Whitestrake cracked the floor with his mace and they withdrew, and he said, "Bring me Umaril that called me out!" ... And while mighty in his aspect and wicked, deathless-golden Umaril favored ruin-from-afar over close combat and so he tarried in the shadows of the white tower before coming forth. More soldiers were sent against Pelinal to die, and yet they managed to pierce his armor with axes and arrows, for Umaril had wrought each one by long varliance, which he had been hoarding since his first issue challenge.... Presently the half-Elf himself bathed in [Meridian light] ... and he listed his bloodline in the Ayleidoon and spoke of his father, a god of the [[kalpa]'s] World-River and taking great delight in the heavy-breathing of Pelinal who had finally bled... lost ... And Umaril was laid low, the angel face of his helm dented into an ugliness which made Pelinal laugh, his unfeathered wings broken off with sword strokes delivered while Pelinal stood frothing... above him insulting his ancestry and anyone else that took ship from Old Ehlnofey, which angered the other Elvish kings and drove them to a madness of their own... they fell on him speaking to their weapons... cutting the Pelinal into eighths while he roared in confusion even the Council of Skiffs hear... lost ...ran when Mor shook the whole of the tower with mighty bashing from his horns next morning, and some were slain-in-overabundance in the Taking, and Men looked for more Ayleids to kill but Pelinal had left none save those kings and demons that had already begun to flee... It was Morihaus who found the Whitestrake's head, which the kings had left to prove their deeds and they spoke and Pelinal said things of regrets... but the rebellion had turned anyway... more words were said between these immortals that even the Paravant would not deign to hear. Appearances * * de:Das Lied von Pelinal, Bd. 7 es:La canción de Pelinal, Volumen VII fr:Le chant de Pélinal, Livre VII ru:Песнь о Пелинале, т. 7 Category:Songs Category:Knights of the Nine: Books Category:Online: Lore and Culture